


look to your kingdoms; i am coming for them

by candycolamorgan



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, darker canon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycolamorgan/pseuds/candycolamorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble series of darker Klaus and Caroline interactions during season 3/4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look to your kingdoms; i am coming for them

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by parallel-outlines' gifset found [HERE](http://parallel-outlines.tumblr.com/post/99453894344/i-am-coming-for-them-x)

Klaus rubbed a hand roughly over his jaw when he arrived at the scene.

“I _needed_ him, sweetheart.”

“I know,” she responded easily— _casually_ , as if his displeasure meant nothing to her. “Why else do you think I did it?”

He stepped over the other vampire’s body on the ground, not bothering to avoid the growing pool of blood in his focus to move towards her.

“How long do you think I’m going to let you get away with these things before I’m forced to make you realize I _always_ get what I want, hmm?” She let out an unconcerned huff, looking down to examine the state of her manicure after such a bloody mess. “Don’t test my patience, Caroline.”

Her gaze did rise to meet his then, and she shot him a disdainful look, clearly unimpressed with the threat.

“Or what? You’ll snap my neck? _Bite me?_ ”

The fact that they both knew how that particular path would end (him eventually offering his wrist, she taking it greedily to live another day even more certain of her power over him) hung between them heavily, thickening the air with a building tension neither one of them could control.

There was a knowing glint in her eyes as she gave him a once over, assessing him with an insolent swiftness before her features softened into something else.

Something crueler.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” she began softly, the words no less provoking for their whispered delivery. “A reason to come into my room again? A chance to hold me and run your hands through my hair like last time?” A smirk crept up her lips as she saw the way his eyes dilated at just the memory, and he couldn’t even fault her confidence in believing he’d never follow through on such a permanent threat. It was true, after all.

But he hadn’t survived for a thousand years without picking up a few skills, _sweetheart_. Not least of which was the ability to punish someone _without_ killing them. He knew better than anyone the ways to cut to the heart of the matter and manipulate what he found there to serve his own purposes.

He moved to stand in front of her, close enough that there were only a few inches between their faces. The resentment for his invasion of her personal space was patently clear on her face, but he imagined she would find backing away even more distasteful and an unnecessary show of weakness on her part. A theory she proved correct when she didn’t move one centimeter or flinch away from him in any way.

“You’re right, of course,” he said in a mock defeated tone. “You’ve no real reason to fear such a threat from me, and I _would_ indeed like all of those things.” Her mouth pursed in the way it did when she was trying and failing to hold back a victorious little smirk, and he couldn’t help the twinge of sentiment at the sight.

Before she could walk away though, he continued.

“There _is_ one thing I might enjoy even more, however.”

She merely raised an eyebrow, not deigning to humor him and ask out loud just what exactly that might be, so secure was she in believing she had the upper hand.

“Now that I know without a doubt that you are not, nor ever _will_ be afraid of me, I’m quite looking forward to your reaction the next time I _do_ bite you.”

For the first time since he’d arrived, the air of confidence and self-assuredness she had been exuding disappeared.

“What are you talking about?” she asked cautiously, the smug look from before replaced with one of confusion as to what he was trying to imply. Her frown only deepened the wider his grin became.

“You see, love, before there was always a question. ‘ _Would I save you?’ ‘Would you last the night?’_ Now that there isn’t, what exactly do you think the bite _is_ without that fear?” Klaus saw the dawning comprehension in her eyes.

“When— yes, sweetheart, _when_ I do it next time, I plan to do it slowly; sink my fangs into that delectable neck of yours and really _listen_ to the reaction of your body.” His breathing became ragged and uneven at the sight of her wide-eyed shock at what he was suggesting, her apprehension only feeding into his enjoyment of the moment even more. “Next time you’re not going to be able to tell me your racing pulse is because of fear, or that any of your hoarse little moans are out of concern for your life.”

Caroline couldn’t look away from him, trapped in place with the intensity of what he was telling her and how he was exploiting the only thing left that she truly feared more than death—

_The truth of her feelings for him._

Feelings she wasn’t even sure of, and admittedly too cowardly to examine closely in case she didn’t like what she found. Of all the things she wasn’t yet willing to risk, the consequences of getting herself emotionally entangled with the very man she was trying to bring down was most definitely high on that list.

“The next time I bite you I’m going to know the truth, and there’s no amount of clever tricks or lies that will cover it up,” he concluded with a triumphant grin, his lips only a hairsbreadth away from hers. “So maybe you’ll think twice about _that_ before doing something to get in my way in the future.”

The sound of her pounding heartbeat thundered in her ears, overcome with frustration at how he had managed to outmaneuver her this time. That, coupled with the fierce desire to do something to _shock_ him, _disorient_ him and make him question everything he thought he knew about the scared little girl he assumed she was, culminated in the rash decision of what she did next.

Which was to grab him roughly by the lapels of his coat and crush her lips against his in a blazing kiss.

Caroline relished the shocked jerk of his body as she plied her tongue to his mouth, not allowing him any quarter or respite despite his surprised gasp and overall gratifyingly stunned reaction. Whatever hesitation she had in the back of her mind was promptly shoved out without a second thought. If what she intended to happen next didn’t pan out, she wasn’t going to let it be said she didn’t at least go in with anything less than her best effort.

An effort Klaus was not surprisingly enjoying immensely once he got over the initial shock of the feel of her lips on him.

He let her push him back against the nearby wall as she continued with her onslaught of kisses and delightfully roaming hands that gripped and pulled everywhere she could reach.

Guiding one of his hands to the lower curve of her back, she began to shift her attention to his jaw and down his neck as she pressed her lower body tighter against him. A wicked smile tugged at the corner of her lips when she heard his answering groan and the way he hit his head against the wall forcefully. She wasn’t entirely sure if her satisfaction stemmed from the knowledge of the effectiveness of this approach, or the deeper, more primal gratification of knowing she could have this amount of hold over his pleasure.

Abandoning that dangerous trail of thought, Caroline focused back on the task at hand.

“Is this what you wanted to know?” she asked in a breathy voice in between the kisses she peppered along his jawline. “That I’ve fantasized about your hands on me the moment I first saw you? That I might think of you sometimes when my bed feels cold… until it doesn’t?”

His eyes flashed to meet hers, and something deep down in her gut clenched at the sight of such furious desire directed at her. One she knew was tethered by a fraying control he had never put much stock in anyways.

“ _Yes_ ,” he answered with an almost inhuman growl.

She smiled.

“So what? It doesn’t change anything.” His brow furrowed in confusion.

“It changes _everything_ , love.” This time she laughed outright, and he didn’t mind the slightly bitter hint to it when the taste of her sweet breath was still so fresh on his lips.

“Like what? You’re still trying to use my friend to make a hybrid army, and I’m still the one who’s not going to let you.” There was a small upturn to the stern line of his mouth and Caroline would deny it to her deathbed that it had brought even the slightest fluttering to her stomach.

“Details,” he said dismissively before locking his stare on her once again. “They mean nothing in comparison to the question of whether we’re going to continue on as if your irritating, yet adorable tendency of getting in my way is for fun, or for _real_.”

The expression that passed over her face was contemplative as she searched his eyes like she’d find the answer there somehow. When her hands ran up the length of his neck in a slow caress, his body was practically vibrating with anticipation to the answer he was sure she’d give. Becoming even more certain when she leaned in to press a wet, lingering kiss to his mouth that teased the breath right out of him in a long drag.

“I don’t think it would be fun if it wasn’t for real,” she whispered against his lips and for all his superior reflexes, even _he_ wasn’t quick enough to stop her from snapping his neck that next instant.

Klaus could count on one hand how many times he’d had his neck snapped in two.

But it was definitely the first time he’d awoken from it with a grin on his face, and a hard-on in his pants.


End file.
